This document relates to a method and system for analyzing feedback from a variety of users to improve a process of recognizing and distinguishing objects in a three-dimensional dataset, such as a dataset captured by a light detection and ranging (LiDAR) system.
Recent technological advancements in laser scanning and similar technologies have made it possible to acquire vast quantities of accurate, dense, three dimensional (3D) data that can be used to determine the shape of an object or one or more features of a scene. Traditionally, extracting useful information from large datasets has been accomplished by requiring a human to visually interact with the data and identify important features within the data. However, as the quantity of captured data continues to explode, it becomes increasingly time-consuming and error-prone to rely on prior art methods.
This document describes a method and system that solves at least some of the issues discussed above, and/or other problems associated with the analysis of large 3D based datasets.